


日本語訳：Can't Buy Me Love

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Charity Auctions, Humor
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>少佐は(少佐本人の意見によれば)馬鹿馬鹿しいことこの上ない催し物への参加を強制された。伯爵はそのことを知った。さて、吉と出るか凶と出るか・・・？</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Can't Buy Me Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Buy Me Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125883) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



> 70年代から80年代前半の設定とする。(物語の最後のメモもお読みください。)

少佐は、上司(ということに一応なっている)男をにらみつけた。双方が鼻息荒く対峙していた。「正気の沙汰とは思えませんな。」

思ったとおりの反応を引き出せたことにひそかな満足を覚え、部長はほくそえんだ。

一方、将軍はやや困惑していた。「フォン・デム・エーデルバッハ少佐、」と彼は口を開いた、「これはNATOにとってそうであると同時に、きみ個人についてもいい機会だと思う。若く健康な男子にとっては、こういったことは一種のチャンスになるのではないだろうか。」彼はもやもやと手を動かした。「･･･まあ、ある種のチャンスに。」

「肉屋の店先に並ぶ肉の塊になるのがチャンスですか。お断りですな。それともおれを厄介払いするつもりですか。」 

メットカルト将軍は首を振った。「よく考えてくれ、少佐。きみに理解できないわけはないと私は考える。準備はすでに整っておるんだ。それに、あの先月・・・のような事件の後では、NATOも市民への対外的な印象を改善するよう、いろいろ宣伝する必要があるのだ。そこでわれわれはこれがその良い機会であると判断した。それに、なんといってもこれは慈善活動なのだぞ、きみ。」

「慈善なら絵画でもなんでも提供します！こんな無意味で屈辱的な話におれを巻き込まんでいただきたい。とにかく、断固として拒否します。」

部長は微笑を絶やさないままだった。「忘れんでもらいたいが少佐、先月の事件にはきみもかかわっとったのだぞ。そもそもきみがあの騒ぎを引き起こしたのだという報告もある。少佐、きみはNATOに借りがあるのだと考えてもらいたい。それでもなにがなんでも協力したくないというのであれば、きみの辞表はいつでも無条件に受け付けるということだけは伝えておこう。」　彼はそう告げて、鉄のクラウスの普段なら青白い頬が怒りでわずかに紅潮するのを心愉しく観察した。視線で人が殺せるものなら部長はとっくの昔にエーベルバッハ少佐に殺害されて、墓の中で太った死体が腐り果てていただろう。

フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐はそれでもなお直属の上司をにらみつけていたが、とうとう最後に、ほとんどうなり声のような声をあげた。「こんな無体な命令はお受けできませんな。」食いしばった歯の間から漏れるような声だった。彼はくるりと背を向けて、大股でドアの方へ立ち去ろうとした。「おれは諜報部所属ですぞ。話にならん。」乱暴にドアを開け放った。「このおれをそこまでばかばかしい用事に呼び出すとは！とにかく二度とおれの耳に入れんでいただきたい！」

最後の一吼えは、NATOビルの各所を引率されて見学中の、フリードリヒ・ヴィルヘルム大学の学生グループのまぬけ面を直撃した。若い男女は蜘蛛の子を散らすように逃げた。

少佐の背後で重たいドアがゆっくりと閉まりつつある間に、部長の耳に廊下の音が届いた。若い女性の上ずったような声だった。「あの話だったのかしら？私、参加するわ！」

「なんて素敵なの！」別の女性が続いた。心底うっとりしていた。「彼の赤ちゃんならいつ生んでもいい･･･」

二人の幹部将校はお互い顔を見合わせた。ややあって、将軍がもう一度頭を振った。「残念だが彼はこの話を受けそうにないな。最良の人選だと思っただがのう。見た目も血筋も申し分のない財産家で、入賞間違いなしなのだが。」

「いやいや、彼はこの話を受けるさ。」部長はそう答えた。自分の判断に少しの疑いも抱いていない口ぶりだった。 

「どう見てもそうは見えんかったぞ。それに、上司の指示を聞かんといって辞職に追い込むなんてのは無茶だろうよ。本来の職務内容とはかけ離れておるからな。」

「ま、その通りではあるがな・・・。だが古き友よ、きみにはまだ言っていなかったが、実は我々には切り札があるのだ。」

「なんと？切り札とな？」

「彼の父上を味方につけたのさ。」

 

\------

 

少佐の部下たちは上長の突然の訪問に縮み上がり、聞き分けの良い小学生のようにかちこちになって席についていた。今にも爆発しそうな少佐に声をかけるほど無謀な部下は誰一人いなかったが、みんな何が起こったかを承知していた。そしてもちろん全員がすでに、嵐のような叱責を喰らっていた。叱責の理由はたとえば、職務怠慢、貧乏ゆすり、派手すぎる口紅、挙動不審、上司の好みの味に入れ損なってしまったインスタントコーヒー、などなど、などなど。

なるべく模範的なNATO職員として振舞い、この日をやり過ごすに越したことはなかった。あと少しで終わる。籠から出されたハツカネズミみたいに四方八方に逃げ去る前に、カチコチに緊張した時間を過ごすのもあと少しだ。チャリティーを兼ねた晩餐会は土曜の夜、つまり明日行われる予定だった。場所はボンのベートーヴェン・ホール。その後は、すべては元通りに戻る予定だ。願わくば、の話ではあるが。

部下たちの心労を最も逆なでしたのは、実は少佐の視線だったのかもしれない。ドアが開くたびに、少佐の目は何かの救いを求めてそちらの方をちらりと見た。NATOがそのイベントに貢献すると公布して以来の三週間というもの、少佐はひっきりなしに新しい任務を求めてうろついていた。できれば長い期間を必要とするもの。ドイツ国外の任務であればさらによし。だが神は・・・、というかまあNATO上層部は、そうそう少佐の思い通りにはしてやらなかった。

ここ数時間と言うもの、部下たちの上司が乱暴な口調で何度か電話するのを耳にしていた。少佐は会話の一部をロシア語に切り替えていた。母語並みに流暢な、耳を覆いたくなるような罵詈雑言に満ちたロシア語だった。部下たちは静かに戦慄した。

そのときドアが開く音がした。これまでに何度となく少佐に叱責されていたためそちらに顔を向けるほど愚かな部下はいなかったが、それでもなお命知らずの数名は、横目やら上目遣いの睫毛越しやらでフォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐を盗み見た。少佐の顔は・・・、蒼白だった。部下全員がこの世の終わりを覚悟した。

「おまえ・・・」少佐は声を上げた。だがその声は奇妙なほどに弱々しく響いた。

返答があった。「ああ、ほかでもない私だよ。」優雅な貴族階級の英語。「こんな機会を見逃す私だとでも思ったかい？」

部下全員が固唾を呑み、上司の頬から血の気がみるみる引いていくのを見つめた。少佐がゆっくりと口を開き、部下たちの脳裏をひとつの思いがさまざまな表現でよぎった。「グローリア卿、どうしてぼくらが帰ってからにしてくれなかったんですか・・・」、そして "Vater unser, der du bist im Himmel …(天にましますわれらの神よ・・・)"

だが少佐はひとことで口を閉じた。「場所を変えるぞ。」そして立ち上がり、部下たちの視線に見送られながら個室に入った。そこは本来は少佐自身のオフィスなのだが(部下たちは少佐が個室で仕事をすることを切望していた)、少佐が今のような微妙な話を内密にするとき以外には使われていなかった。とはいえ、少佐の怒鳴り声は’しばしば個室の壁を突き抜けて、部下たちにはまる聞こえだったのだが。

グローリア伯爵は手を振ってそこかしこに挨拶をしつつ、部下の皆さんの間を輝かしい笑顔をふりこまきながら優雅に通り過ぎた。ご機嫌斜めな少佐の前でそんな真似をしてのけるのは、もちろんこの人物だけである。だがその彼も、今日は立ち止まって誰かに話しかけることまではしなかった。ということはつまり、伯爵は少佐との話をまじめに、真剣に、重要だと考えていたのだった。それはもちろん当たり前だ。フォン･デム･エーベルバッハ少佐がドイツ全土で最良の独身男性であることには間違いなかったにせよ、彼をわがものにしようなどと考える不埒な女性がいたとすれば、大声で手を挙げて異議を唱える者が少なくとも一人、ここにいたからである。

 

\------

 

悪夢だ！悪夢としか言いようがない！彼はこれ以上悪い事態はないだろうと考えていた。だがそこにさらにエロイカが！ああ、神に慈悲はないものか。真面目にコツコツ働くNATO少佐の危機に付け込もうなどとは考えない、善きサマリア人はこの世にいないのか。おれは教会に行っとるのに！くそっ！あいつがローマ法王を誘拐したときには、返すように説得したのもおれだぞ！くそっ！くそっ！くそっ！

個室のドアが閉じ、少佐は慎重に息を整えた。そしてやにわに振り向き、大声で怒鳴りつけた。「明日くだらん小細工を仕掛けたら、ただではおかんぞ！」

気取り屋はにんまり笑っただけだった。「実は招待状を持ってるんだよ、ダーリン。」

「なんで連中がおまえを招待するんだ!?　おまえは正真正銘の変態だろうが。誰だって知っとる！袖の下でも使ったか！入り口の守衛に、お前が持っとる招待状は偽造だと連絡しておく！」

「ちっちっち、ダーリン。そんな大声出すもんじゃないね。チャリティーイベントなんだし、オークションにかけられることに同意したのはきみじゃないか。さあ・・・」

「おれは無理強いされたんだ！部長の野郎がおやじを引っ張り出してきやがった！それで・・・」少佐はがっくりと崩れ落ちた。もちろんそんな事情はこの英国人の知ったことではなく、"慈悲"を請う素振りなどは何の役にもたたなかった。そもそもそんなもの持ち合わせてないし。

「聞いてくれ、グローリア卿･･･」　少佐は落ち着いた声で話そうと努めた。それで相手の気が変わるとも思ってもいなかったのだが。

「ドイツ中の著名人の半分が参加する予定だ。残りの半分は日曜の朝食前に結果を知るだろう。おれは祖国の物笑いの種になどなりたくないのだ。祭りの余興として競りにかけられ、買われ、それから・・・」もっとさまざまな表現が頭の中にめぐったが、そのどれもが、自分への下心を隠さないこの某人物へ語るには適切ではない内容なのは確かだった。彼は不承不承言葉を切った。

他人の思惑を歯牙にかけることなどめったにない彼だったが、ある種の事項については例外もあるのだった。それに今回は父親が来るかもしれない。

「魅惑の夜になりそうじゃないか、ダーリン。」伯爵は気軽に答えた。遺憾と言わざるを得ないが、やはり何一つ理解していなかった。

「夜など過ごさん！晩飯だけだ！いくら積まれたって寝るところまでは行かんぞ、おれは！」とうとう少佐は婉曲表現をすっぱりあきらめた。

「知ってるさ。」相手は穏やかにうなずいた。「金額でなんとかなるものなら、ルーブルの収蔵品を根こそぎ盗み取ってでもなんとかするね。ジェームズ君が次の仕事をここ二週間ほどひっきりなしに催促してるんだ。何に使うか知ったら卒倒すると思うけど。でもねえ、デートだけでも素敵だと思うんだよ。実はレストランはもう決めてあるんだ。こじんまりしてて、悪くない店なんだよ。 "Tour de France"っていう名前でさ、メニューが豊富で雰囲気もいいんだ。食後は踊りに行こうよ。最近開拓したクラブがあってね。その後は月光を浴びてラインの岸辺を散策なんてどうかな。手なんかつないじゃったりしてさ・・・。いいワインとおいしい食事、ロマンティックな雰囲気。その後何が起こるかは、二人だけの秘密になるね・・・。」

「やめろ！やめんか！」 少佐は半狂乱で手を振りまわした。「ばかもんが！翌日の朝刊に何を書かれるかわかったもんじゃない！だいたい入札に参加できるのは女性だけだ！お前は参加できん！主催者側が承諾せん！」

「ダーリン、あのね。お金って、使うところに使うと結構なんでもできるんだよ。きっとちょっとだけ珍しがられるだけさ。それにね、私としてはきみをほかの誰かに持っていかれるようなことは、絶対に許せないんだ。たとえそれが一回きりの夕食だけでもね。そんなことはさせない。ｷﾘｯ」

少佐は落ち着きと取り戻すために深呼吸を繰り返した。情勢が不利すぎる。このままではいけない。「グローリア卿･･･。おまえに気を持たせるようななんらかの間違いを、過去におれが仕出かしたとすれば教えてくれ。誓って言うがそれは間違いだ。誤解だ。事故だ。おれにはその気は全くない。」

「いいよいいよ、何とでも言っててくれ。私は気にしないから。それと、無駄な抵抗を繰り返すきみってとっても魅力的だよ。」

・・・負けるが勝ちと言うこともある。「見ろ。なんぞ絵をくれてやるから、な？あれなんかどうだ、色のついた絵だ。ほれあの、みっともなく太った天使の･･･」

「あれはキューピッドって言うんだよ。」

「そのなんたらと、花で局部を申し訳程度に隠した女のあの絵だ。あれをくれてやるから、明日はおとなしくしてろ！」

英国人はふぅっと息をついた。「悪くない絵だけどね、でもほんとに私の好みじゃないんだ。とくに今はね･･･。」きらきらした青い瞳の視線が、あからさまな賞賛を浮かべて少佐の体を上から下まで這い回った。「・・・別のものを手に入れられるかもしれないわけだし。」

「体は売りに出しとらん！」全身を覆い隠したくなる衝動と闘いながら、少佐はうなり声を上げた。「わかった、もういい！かぼちゃパンツだけは、おれからくれてやるわけにはいかん。親父に殺されるからな。だがお前が盗みに入るなら見逃してやってもいい。な？だからな？な？明日おれに恥をかかせることだけはやめてくれ。」彼はそういうと、身を震わせた。絶望的な声の響きだった。愚か者のフォン・デム･エーベルバッハめ、肉食獣の前にうなじを差し出すとは！

だが少佐の後悔に反し、当の本人は肉食獣というよりはむしろ・・・なにかをためらっているかのように見えた。 

「･･･そんなに嫌なのかい？」彼はたずねた。少佐はゆっくりとうなずいた。「肉市場で売られる動物のような気分だ。嫌がるのをねじ伏せられてな。どこぞのご婦人をエスコートするだけの仕事だとはわかっていてもだ。親父は気にせんでいいといった。それでもだ。」

伯爵は小首を傾げて小さな窓のほうへ向かった。窓の外には、建物の隙間と隙間からほんの少しの眺めしかなかった。伯爵がすぐに戻ってきたのは、そのせいだったのかもしれない。「ちょっと板ばさみな気分だな。ジェイムズ君に命じてかなりの金額を用意させたんだよ。チャリティオークションの話を聞いて以来、きみと過ごせる夕べのことをわくわくしながら考えてた。私は正々堂々をきみを競り落とすつもりだった。ああ、心配しないでくれ。きみを落としたからといって変なことをするつもりは全くなかったからね。でもね、そうすることは心に決めていたんだ。」

くるくる巻き毛の風船野郎が本心からそう言っていることが、少佐にはなぜかわかった。

「それに･･･」伯爵は言葉を続けた。口調が少しだけきつくなった。「きみが言い出したことじゃないのはわかってるけど、でも結局きみは同意したわけだし。ということは、きみはどこかのつまんないお嬢さんをエスコートして夜を過ごすんだ。この私の目の前でそんな茶番を許すわけには行かないね。許さないよ、少佐。」

「おれはお前の持ち物じゃないぞ！」

「そう、きみは誰のものでもない。」

そのどちらも真実だった。上司の揶揄を避けるために、長く付き合っている相手がいるという話を捏造しようかと考えたこともあった。だが一旦それを父親が耳にしたら、任務一途の幸福な独身生活が終わりになってしまう。

「女装するって方法もあるけどね。」伯爵は試すように提案してきた。「お前の女装は見るに耐えん。おまけに男とばれたら最悪だ。」たとえゴシップ紙が”謎の女”の正体を突き止められなかったとしても、諜報畑の連中に筒抜けなのは間違いない。部長にだってバレる。ミーシャはもちろん大爆笑だ。笑い転げて死ぬかと言うぐらい、おれを嘲笑うにちがいない・・・。

「そういうことなら悪いけど、」エロイカは少し気分を害したような声で告げた。少佐の迂闊なひとことに傷ついたに違いない。しまった。「私の胸の中はもうとっくに、お目当ての男を手に入れる日のことでいっぱいなんだよ。他のことなんか考えられないね。」

少佐は頭を壁に打ち付けたくなった。というかそうでもするほうが、このまま実のない会話を続けるよりはまだマシかもしれない。ああ、まだ腕力に訴えるという方法が残っていた。いま殴るべきか…それとも…。こめかみを押さえた。決して勝てない種類の闘いというのもあるものなのだ。最悪の事態を避けるための譲歩は避けられんのかもしれん。これは必要な犠牲なのだ。くそっ。

「よかろう。」

英国人はぱちぱちと瞬きをした。「え…、いいのかい？諦めちゃうの？」

「諦めたわけではない！おまえはオークションには参加せん！わかったな！そのかわり、…てやる。」

「くれる？何を？」疑わしそうな声で質問が帰った。くそっ。この野郎ときたら、みなまでおれに言わせるつもりか。少佐は歯ぎしりをこらえた。「出掛けてやる。おまえとだ。」

ゆっくりと、雲間に隠れていた太陽が現れるようにゆっくりと、その英国人の表情に笑みが浮かび始めた。体の内側から沸き上がってきたかのような、輝かしい最上の微笑。「少佐、それって…」

「キスはなしだ！身体の不適切な部位に接触することも許さん！顔が割れているところへも行かん！ダンスもだめだ！それから…」

「了解だ、少佐。条件はただひとつ。オークションの前にそれを済ませて欲しい。あとで約束を反故にされるのはごめんだからね。」

「おれは一旦口に出した約束は守る！だがオークションは…」

「明日。ということはつまり…今夜が私達の夜だということだよ、私の少佐。きみの指定の場所に七時きっかりに迎えに行く。カジュアルな服で来てくれたまえ。例のグリーンのセーターなんてどうかな？あれはきみの瞳によく似合うよ。それじゃ。」そう言い捨てると、雄ライオンのたてがみのような髪を一旋してグローリア伯爵は去り、後には愕然とする少佐だけが残った。ひょっとしておれは堂々と遊ばれたのかと疑いながら…。

 

\-----

 

わざとらしくもったいぶった仕草で、伯爵は両手を少佐の肩にかけて顔を近づけた。

「おれは初回の外出からからそんな不埒な真似をする人間ではない！」少佐はガルガル吠えた。殴りかからないように我慢するのが精一杯だった。もう一インチでも近づきやがったら、拳をお見舞いしてやる。

「頬への軽いキスぐらいで、きみの貞淑は損なわれないよ。ねえ、いいだろ。ほんのちょこっとだけ、挨拶代わりにさ。」

「やってみろ。明日からお前の前歯は入れ歯だ。」

「ふぅ、次のデートまでお預けかあ。そうだよね？」

「次などない！」

「うーん、それって私の質問をはっきり否定してるわけじゃないよね。じゃあ、そうしておこうよ。私がどうするつもりか知りたいだろ？…ふふ、今からどこに行くかって意味だよ。」

「知りたくなんぞない！おれから手を離せ！そこは不適切な部位だ！」

「ここって…、ただの肘じゃないか。まあいいや、今夜は長い夜になりそうだよね。でも素敵な夜にすることを約束するよ。夜が長ければ長いほうがいいな。ずっと一緒にいられるもの。」

少佐にとって驚きだったことに、その夜は決して不愉快なものにはならなかった。彼らはまず「不適切な部位」の定義についてのすり合わせを行った。少佐の定義ではそれは「衣服で覆われたすべての部位」であったが、伯爵はこう主張した。「下着で覆われたすべての部位、と定めるべきだよ。ところできみ、下着なんて無粋なもの付けて来たのかい？」

伯爵は少佐をボン郊外の小さなレストランへ連れだした。伯爵はテーブルで必要以上に馴れ馴れしくしたり、わざとらしく体を寄せたりなどはしてこなかった。せいぜい数度、ごく偶然に脚がぶつかった程度で、それは決して故意ではないと少佐自身が自分に言い聞かせることが出来る程度の、自然なものだった。会話は軽いが退屈ではなかった。現在の世界情勢について議論とも言えない議論を交わすと、伯爵は驚くほど博識だった。芸術に関してはほとんど触れなかった。ドイツ史。エーベルバッハと周辺地域に関する質問。それから二人で楽しめるような話題、たとえばアメリカを俎上に載せたジョークなど。

料理は文句なしだった！フランス人の料理屋にしては、まあ意外なことに。少佐にはもちろんはっきり決まった食事の好みがあるわけだが、レストランが出してきたのは分厚いステーキとたっぷりした量の揚げたイモだった。そしてまずまずのビール。もっと飲んでもよかったが、酔っ払ってしまって「その後何が起こるかは、二人だけの秘密になるね・・・。」の筋書き通りに事が運びでもしたらと考えると、とりあえず差し控えた。伯爵は控えめに振舞った。誰が見ても友人同士の食事にしか見えないだろう。とはいえ、ここまで服の趣味の違う友人というのも珍しいものだが。言うまでもなく、少佐は緑のセーターは着て来てやらなかった。

ともあれ、この夜のおかげで翌日のことは考えずに済んだ。居心地悪く、くそ面白くもないことがわかりきっているイベント。タキシードを着込んでパレードに参加し、モノか何かのように…、競りにかけられる。そして金だけは有り余っている悪趣味な誰かに買われるのだ…。

伯爵が川べりを散歩しようと誘った。夜の冷気が心地よかった。伯爵は引き続き控えめに振る舞い、二人の会話が途切れて沈黙に陥ると、当り障りのない別の話を持ちだしては話を続けるのだった。話は一般的な部類の話題からそれ以上の任務に関することにまで及んだ。少佐がこんなふうに出かけることはあまりなかった。目的もなしに歩きまわったりすることは馬鹿馬鹿しいの時間の無駄だと考えていたからだ。特に、今回の「デート」のように、この先別に何の進展があるわけでもない場合にはなおさらだ。だがどうしたわけだが、この夜はくつろいで過ごせた。朝のジョギングを夜やってみてもいいなと考えたぐらいだ。それとも朝夕二度走るか。まあ、時間のあるときにな。

シュロス通りを最後まで歩いてしまうと、伯爵はにっこり笑って訪ねてきた。「ね？悪くなかったろ？」

少佐はフンと鼻を鳴らした。悪くなかったとは認めたくなかった。その気にさせるようなことを言うのはまずい。

それから二人は、少佐のボンのアパートメントへ向かう細い車道で立ち止まった。

「おやすみのキスは？」

「一生寝言をほざいてろ！」

伯爵は口をとがらせた。一瞬だけ。それからすぐに笑顔を取り戻した。「初めてののデートでキスはしない、だったよね？じゃあ次はしてくれるってことなんだ？楽しみにしておくよ。」

「次など無い！」少佐は部屋の鍵を開けながら怒鳴った。

「Yesって答えるのがイヤなだけなんだよね、きみったら。」

「Noだ！二度目など無いと言っとるんだ！」少佐はそう言いながら部屋に入った。

「最初の質問へのyesだと受け取っておくよー！」

「勝手に好きなように受け取っておけ！おれの知ったことではない！」そういってドアを閉めた。閉めてしまえば安全だった。ドアの穴から外を覗いてみた。少佐が覗いているのを承知しているかのように、伯爵がまっすぐに投げキッスをよこしていた。脳天気な変態野郎め。だがまあ、今夜は悪くはなかった…、心安くくつろげたと言ってもいいな。ほとんど、そうほとんど愉しかったと言ってもいい。

だがこんなことはこれきりだ。二度目は絶対にない！

 

\-----

 

さてオークションの当日になった。「独身男を競り落としてアフリカの子供たちを救おう！」だかなんだかかんだか、そういう益体もないイベントだ。各業界から合計15人の男たちがエントリーしていた。消防局、食料品組合、NATO、警察、などなど。ほとんどが見端のよい若い男たちで、多かれ少なかれまな板の上の鯉になるのに気乗りしていない様子だった。少佐は比較的年かさなほうであり、タキシードを着込んでいる数少ない参加者のうちの一人だった。少佐のはもちろん私服だが、ほかの参加者は貸衣装だった。スタイリストを名乗る女が少佐の髪に何かをしようとしたが、少佐の渾身のひと睨みにあっけなく引き下がった。

オークションと夕食会の前に、招待客たちとの顔合わせの時間があった。そういう社交に何の興味もない少佐は、部屋の隅から離れなかった。ここならすくなくとも壁が背中を守ってくれる。それでもなお、数名の女性たちが少佐に声を掛け、会話に誘った。少佐はあらゆる質問に要旨のみ短く答え、女性たちが気落ちしてその場を去るまでそのそっけない返答をやめなかった。

身振りと態度だけでこの場をやり過ごそうとした。パーティに欠席することは許されていなかったが、愛想をふりまくことまでは義務には入っていなかった。ひょっとするとこのまま仏頂面で突っ立っていれば、誰も少佐の競りに参加しないかもしれない。そんなことは起こりそうにもないし、もしそうなってしまったら…、それはそれでいたたまれないかもしれない。だがそのほうがマシなのか？

ちょうどその時、低くさざめくドイツ語の会話に混じって、聴き違えのない英国風の発音が耳に届いた。肝が冷えた。少佐がまっすぐ大股で歩き出すと、着飾った女性たちが急いで道を開けた。道の先にグローリア伯爵がいた。ミドルネームの通りの真っ赤な服を着て、ゴシップ新聞や雑誌の記者ならお約束の"glorious"という形容詞を喜んで使いそうな、いかにも派手ないでたちだった。女性用の服装ではなかったが、勝るとも劣らず光り輝いていた。

少佐はもう少しで胸ぐらをつかみ上げ、気を失うまで激しく揺さぶって説明を要求しそうになった。だがその場の全員が二人に注目していることに気がついた。大股でここまで突進してきたのが目立ちすぎたようだ。自分がNATOの情報将校であることを念じ、歩みをゆるめて息を整えながら最後の数歩を進めた。伯爵は、若い女性と服装のことか何かについて話をしているところだった。女性は伯爵と同じくらい目を惹く、きらきらしいブルーのドレスを着ていた。「グローリア卿、」少佐は短く声をかけた。「少しお時間をいただけないだろうか。」

伯爵は少佐が口を開くなりそちらに顔を向け、彼一流の、あらゆる意味へ解釈可能な不思議な笑顔を見せた。まるで彼という存在が、少佐に話しかけられたことでぱっと輝きを増したようだった。「フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐！もちろん構わないさ。ニンニィ、ごめんよ。すぐ戻るからね。」

少佐は、青いドレスの若い女性にこわばった笑顔を向け、広間の比較的ひと気の少ない場所に急ぎ足で移った。そこなら盗み聞きをされる可能性はなさそうだった。「ここで何をしている？」声がひっくり返りそうになった。「競りには参加しないと約束しただろう！昨夜あれだけのことをさせておいてこれ以上おれを馬鹿にしやがったら、貴様、去勢するぞ！」

伯爵はたじろいで片手を上げた。「違う、違うよ、少佐。落ち着いてくれよ。」

「これが落ち着いていられるか。」

「私は応援に来ただけだよ。それと…」

「いいかげんにしろ！」

「っていうか、だってもう入場料は払っちゃったしさ。夕食を食べてこなかったなんて言ったらジェイムズ君が気を失うよ。招待状はディナー込みで2000マルクだったんだよ、知ってるだろ。それに、ベートーヴェンホールでの夜会だなんて見逃せない機会じゃないか。でもね少佐、これだけは誓っておく。オークションの間は指一本たりとも挙げないから。ボーイスカウトの名誉にかけて誓うよ。」

「ボーイスカウトなんぞ入ったこともない奴が言うな！」

「実は入ってたんだよ。七時間だけだけど、でも一応ね。退屈で死にそうだったんだよねー。ま、いいさ。とにかく私は真面目に誓うよ。」彼はしかつめらしい顔でうなづいた。

少佐は無邪気な青い瞳を見つめた。何も企んでいるようには見えなかった。…が、こいつの企みに事前に気づけた試しがないのだ。それが問題だった。グローリア伯爵は、現実を自己の利益へ無理やり引き寄せる達人だった。

「あまり…、あまり目立つな。」

「約束するよ！借りてきた猫みたいにいい子ちゃんにしてるさ。私が来てるなんて誰も気づかないよ。」

それは根本的に無理な話だった。だがこれ以上ましな取引ができるようにも思えなかった。少佐は短くうなずき、最低限の社交活動の義務は果たしたと判断してその場を去った。

国家の安全保障に対する脅威がないかどうかAと現場を検証したが、テロリズムの影は何ひとつなく、NATOが協力を要請されそうな犯罪行為もまた見つからなかった。近所の街路樹のてっぺんまで登りすぎて降りられなくなった子猫がいるので救出に行くふりができる、などという事件すらなかった。少佐はとうとう降参し、黙々と煙草をふかしながら舞台裏で待機することにした。同じように出番を待つ競りの犠牲者たちが何人か少佐に話しかけようとしたが、いずれの男もこの場を逃げ出す方法を考えているようには見えなかったので、少佐は彼らを黙殺した。

彼らは一人ひとり順番に呼ばれ、その場を去った。あたかも屠殺場に牽かれてゆく従順な羊のように…。少佐の番号は八番だった。七番まではあっという間だった。七番は少しZに似た背の高い金髪で、食肉業界代表だった。そいつが行った15分後は1時間ほどにも感じられたが、ついに少佐の番が回ってきた。若い女性が少佐を階段まで導いた。逃げ出す気配を見せたら止めるつもりなのか？彼女は歩きながら絶え間なく少佐に話しかけた。おそらくは落ち着かせる目的なのだろうが、少佐は相手を絞め殺したくなる衝動を必死に押さえつけた。

黒い幕裏の隙間から、司会の声が聞こえてきた。

「ハプスブルグ家の血を引く…」

「NATO諜報部の所属です。あなたにどんな秘密があっても…」

「36歳の屈強なる…」

「ではご登場いただきましょう、クラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐の入場です！」

女性がベルベットのカーテンを押し上げて、少佐を前へ促した。彼は背筋を伸ばして照明に輝く舞台へと足を踏み出し、事前に指示されていた通りに、４ｍのキャットウォークの先端まで歩いた。照明の眩しさにはすぐ慣れた。目が慣れると、少佐は自分が爛爛と目を光らせた貪欲な女性たちの視線を一身に浴びていることに気づいた。あらゆる種類の女性たちがいた。社交界にデビューしたばかりの16歳そこらの少女から小柄な老婦人、未亡人のような黒づくめのドレスから婚礼用のみまごう純白のドレスまで。あらゆる色がその場に出揃っていたが、とりあえず今年の流行は青系らしかった。少佐が見た限りでは、衣装代の総合計だけでNATOボン支部の一年分の経費が十分賄えそうだった。もちろんアクセサリーの換金価値も勘定に入れれば、NATOをもっとずっと長い期間運営できるだろう。

そこに交じる男性はほんの一握りだった。それは三種のカテゴリーに区別できた。まずはスタッフ。どのパーティでもこのぐらいきちんとした黒の身なりを整えさせてもらいたいところだ。その正装の使用人たちに混じって、何人かのスーツを着たホストたちがパーティ会場を見まわり、招待客の女性たちが機嫌よく夕べを過ごしているか、つまり財布の紐を最大限に緩めているかどうかを確認していた。次のカテゴリは、すでに競り落とされた男たち。これまでのところ6名、7番目は今舞台裏から客席へ向かっているところなのだろう。6人の男たちは奥のテーブルに腰掛け、「持ち主」、つまり自分を競り落としたと思しき女性とその友人達に囲まれて座っていた。

そして最後のカテゴリーに…、伯爵がいた。伯爵が舞台下の中央にすっくりと立っていた。揺るぎなく自信に満ちた最も高貴な者たちのうちの一人として、あらゆる状況証拠がそれを裏切っているにもかかわらず、ひしめき合った女たちの真ん中でまるで家にいるかのようにくつろいで見えた。のみならず、彼は取り巻きたちに囲まれていた。それは世にもまれなことに、男性ではなく女性から成る称賛者たちだった。彼女らは伯爵の美貌にのぼせ上がり、視線を引き剥がせないままに集まってきているのだった。

しかしながら伯爵は自分に寄せられる称賛の視線を一顧だにしなかった。彼の注意は純粋にエーベルバッハ少佐にだけ向けられていた。伯爵はわずかに微笑んでみせた。その微笑みには放蕩と倦怠が奇妙に交じり合っていて、少佐は思わずカッとなった。貴様、競りに参加するつもりか？…いや、この英国人は約束したはずだ。伯爵が何かしでかすことに少佐は確信があったが、それでもなお、伯爵はこれまでたいていの約束は守ってきたことを思い出した。もちろん伯爵は気まぐれな妖精のように、自分の言葉をいくらでも好きなように捻じ曲げることができた。間抜けな少佐が「約束」とやらを正直に信じている間に、言ったことを完全に守りつつも、その正反対のことをしでかすことさえできるのだった。

少佐の懸念をはっきりと読み取ったかのように、伯爵は口の形で伝え始めた。「心配しなくていい。私はなにもしないよ！」そして眉を僅かにしかめてみせた。「見せびらかすような姿勢はやめろよ。わかるだろ。」

唇の動きを読み誤っていないか、少佐には確信が持てなかった。そんなことするわけないだろうが！なにかのコンテストとかそういうのじゃないんだぞ！コンテストでないというのは一面、残念な部分もあった。特技の披露を要求されれば、使い慣れたマグナムを取り出してギラつく視線をこちらに向けるご婦人どもに照準を合わせてやれたのに。

「きみはそのままが一番ステキさ。」伯爵は続けた。「気楽にしてくれたまえよ、軍人くん。」

少佐は瞬きをして軍人の待機姿勢を解き、後ろに回していた手を前に持ってきて組んだ。がっかりしたような鼻息が観衆から漏れた。前の部分を両手で覆い隠さないようにするには、意識的な努力が必要だった。重要なヒントをくれた伯爵に礼を言うわけにはいかなかったが、内心では謝意を感じていた。

「さあ、六の位から始めましょうか。六、どなたか六はいらっしゃいませんか？ああ、マダム。六と一、でごさいますね。こちらの魅力的なご婦人から六と一を頂きました。おお、六と二。六と二。さあ、ほかには…、六と三！…」

競りが始まった。よかろう。

「九が出ました！ありがとうございます！六と九、六と…、おや、七でしょうか。七と一、七と二、七と…」

司会者はできるだけ競りを引き延ばそうとしていた。少佐の知るどの競売人よりも、ことの進め方が遅かった。くそっ、うすのろめ。競売人は最新の価格提示者に話しかけ、次の声を上げさせるまでに時間を稼ごうとしていた。そして次々と新しい価格提示を得た。ほかの男たちにはどの程度の価格がついたのだろうかと、少佐はふと考えた。おれはうまくやってるほうなのか？茶番劇に参加したいわけではなかったが、拒否権なしに与えられた任務において、他の参加者たちと同じ水準にいかないかもしれないという考えに自尊心がうずいた。

自分にできる限り高い競り値がつくように振舞えという指示は事前に与えられていた。「指値を引き上げてくれたご婦人には、笑顔を返しなさい。喜んでる表情を見せなさい。彼女との外出が楽しみだというふりをしなさい。それから、次の価格提示者のほうに向き直りなさい。彼女がためらいを見せていたら、もっと大きく微笑んで、彼女の決意を鼓舞すること。」

ライン川に跳び込んだほうがマシだった。ううう。正直に言えばできないわけではなかった。職業柄、演技には十分に長けていたからだ。必要とあらば…。ただ…、いや。くそう！そうはいかん。そんなことをするぐらなら…、するぐらいなら…。むしろ伯爵に笑いかけるほうがマシだった。やつならいるじゃないかそこに！だがもちろん彼はそうしなかった。もちろんだ。あの変態野郎は競りには参加しないと言った。だがもしこのおれが常軌を逸した理由でそれを望んだとしたら…、いやおれはそんなことは望んどらん！…、しかし伯爵なら…、伯爵なら二の句を言わせずに競りに割り込み、可及的速やかに最高金額の札を掲げるだろう。

「青いドレスのご婦人による、十二と二が出ました。十二と三。ありがとうございます。そのドレスはほんとうによくお似合いです。十二と四、十二と五、どなたか十二と六の方はいらっしゃいますか？十二と…、ありがとうございます。ああ、十二と、おや、十二と八ですね！十二と八が出ました！」

12,800マルク。気が狂っとる。この女達は頭がおかしい。４時間ほどエスコートをするだけだとわかっとるはずだ。ちがうのか？　それ以上のことは何も含まれとらんぞ。もちろん、慈善のためという言い訳が彼女たちを大胆にしているとは考えられた。そもそも少佐が競りに参加しないで済むならと寄付を申し出た絵画の価値は、ゆうにこの二倍はあった。絵画の寄付で話が終わっていたら、これほど屈辱的な目に合わずに済んだはずだ。すくなくとも親父はここまで足を運ばなかっただろう。

「十三ちょうどが出ました。十三と一。十三と二。十三と三。さあ…」

少佐は競り値を釣り上げているだれにも微笑みかけないようにしていた。実のところ、目玉以外のどこも動かさないように努力しつつ、オークションに参加している女性たちを観察していたのだ。はかない望みも抱いてみた。競りに参加している女性の中にはKGBのスパイかなにかがいる、などなど。くそう！ミーシャめ。たまにはおれに協力しようとは思わんのか？電報を送ってくるだけでもいいじゃないか。いや、ちがうな。あいつならこのイベントを転覆させるような計画を練るにちがいない。ほんの一瞬、少佐はクレムリンでの競りを妄想した。「ありがとうございます。同志ミーシャにトラクター一台、トラクター一台が出ました！」

「十四と一、十四と二です。続きまして十四と三。お嬢様、きっとお似合いのカップルになりますよ。さあ、十四と四でしょうか？ありがとうございます、マダム。」

マダムと呼ばれた女性は四十代後半の人工的なブロンドの大きな胸の女性で、少佐は彼女を身長158センチ／体重65キロと見積もった。彼女はベートーヴェン・ホールが古びたナイトクラブでもあるかのように、けばけばしい赤のドレスを着込んでいた。伯爵なら脱ぎ捨ててしまいそうな服。「ギッテン」という姓に聞き覚えがあった。以前父親に強いられて出席した夜会で、そういう名前の女性と一言二言会話を交わしたようなぼんやりした記憶があった。なにか間違ったことを言わなかっただだろうかと背筋が寒くなった。なにか、うっかり気を持たせるような一言を。一方、お嬢様と呼ばれた女性は、観衆の中でも群を抜いて年若だった。18歳？19歳？それともよほど化粧がうまいのか。178センチ、すらりとした体つきにBカップ、少し暗めのブロンドで、光沢のある青いドレスを着ていた。この女性ともどこかで会ったような気がした。頬骨と鼻梁に見覚えがあるような気がしたのだ。だがしかとはわからなかった。

「十五と三、十五と四、十五と五、十五と六。ありがとうございます、レイディ・ギッテン様。十五と…」

若い方の女性の頭に血が上ったように見えた。お世辞たっぷりの司会者が「マダム」の提示価格を確認するやいなや、青いドレスの女性は金色で”42”と浮き彫りにされた白いカードをさっと掲げた。真っ直ぐ突き出すように、何一つためらいのない動作だった。マダムの方はややためらいがちだった。それでも続けて”36”の札を振った。

「…と九。さあ皆様、十六はいかがでしょうか。淑女の皆様方、もう一度フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐をじっくりとご覧ください。何マルク払っても手に入れたい男性だとは思われませんか？ご覧ください！この長い脚！広い肩幅、そして…、」

くそったれのド変態が！

「淑女のお出かけの際にこれほど安心させてくれる男性はそういるものではありません。こちらのMr. NATOなら、いかなる状況でもあなたをお守りします。十六、そして十六と一が出ました。高貴な血筋であり、完璧な紳士であり、一度言ったことはなんであれ必ず守る男性です。任務に忠実でありながらも、家庭を第一にする男性をあなたがお探しであれば…、おや、十六と二、十六と三ですね？ありがとうございます！」

家庭第一？どこで何を聞いてきたんだ？それとも酔っ払っとるのか？まあいい。少佐は自分の家系を誇りに思っていたが、自分自身の家庭を持つことは全く考えていなかった。洟垂れ坊主どもに周囲をどたどた走り回られるのはごめんだった。この場でうんざりした気分を共有できる唯一の相手として、伯爵の顔を探した。英国貴族は目を細めて微笑んでいるようだった。それは少佐には「わかってるさ」の表情に見えた。「私もさ。」はっきりと、そう聴こえたような気がした。

「十七ですね、マダム？十七でよろしいでしょうか？ありがとうございます。十七の台になりました。十七と一、十七と二でしょうかマダム？十七と二。十七と二でございます。十七と三、十七と四はいかがでしょう？」

少佐は目玉をぐるりと回した。伯爵は「きみが何を考えてるかはわかってるさ」とでも言いたげに目で答え、それから唇を動かした。「私なら百万マルク払ったってきみを手に入れたいけどね！」

少佐は鼻を鳴らした。

「十七と四はいらっしゃいませんか？どなたか？十七と四は？わたくしは十七と三まで伺っております！一万七千三百マルクです。おやおや、あなた方はこのイケメン...、いや美丈夫を一万七千三百マルクぽっちで持っていかれるつもりですか？…」

イケメンだと！この家畜競売人がふざけた呼び方をしやがって。あとで話をつけてやる。

「たったの一万七千三百マルクで？お嬢さん、それでは花盗人とかわりませんよ！さあ、どなたかいらっしゃいませんか？十七と四では？いらっしゃいませんか？ではファイナルコールをおかけいたします。一万七千三百マルクでよろしいでしょうか。よろしいですね？どちらさまもいらっしゃいませんね？…では42番、こちらの青いドレスのお嬢様が競り落とされました。お嬢様、今宵は素敵なひとときをお過ごしになることをお祈りします。フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐、ステージをお空けください。では淑女方、替わりましてエントリーナンバー9番の男性がステージに上がります。こちらも素晴らしい男性であることは私が保証いたしましょう。では9番、名前は…」

ハゲタカの群れに投げ込まれる次の肉塊に興味はなかった。舞台を駆け下りはしなかったが、厳密に言えば必要よりもやや足早とおもわれる歩調でその場を去った。舞台裏では、案内役を努めた女性がまだそこで少佐を待ち受けていた。

「たいへんな値段ですよ！」彼女は堰を切ったように口を開いた。「一万七千三百マルク！これより上の値段がついたのは、いまのところまだ一人しかいませんよ。しかも値段を釣り上げたのは本人のガールフレンドですからね。ボーイフレンドをこんな場で披露するなんて馬鹿馬鹿しい話ですよ。なんでも彼女は海運業界の有名人の娘で、お金なら有り余るほど持っているとか…。さあ、こちらへどうぞ。契約書へのサインをお願いいたします。あなたを競り落としたお嬢さんもお見えになっているはずですよ。きっと待ち切れない様子ですよ。」

少佐はそのおしゃべりへの相槌を控え、舞台方向に案内されてゆく背の高いインド人を無視した。彼らは舞台裏をぐるっと回りこみ、メインホールの左側に出た。ガラスのドア越しにホールを埋める女性の大群を見て、鳥肌が立つのを抑えきれなかった。あの中へ戻り、十分に身体的接触を許すような至近距離で囲まれるのか。デスクにはスタッフの一人が待ち受けていて、少佐を見て愛想よく笑った。「素晴らしい結果でした。Mr. NATOの価格はなんと17,300マルク。17,300マルクあれば数多くの有意義な事が可能です。貴重なお時間を割いていただき、どうもありがとうございました。」

唸り声を上げないようにするためには、そのスタッフを睨みつけるしかなかった。オークションホールにつながるドアが開いて、少佐は今夜自分が街中に見せびらかしに行かねばならない青いドレスの小娘を一瞥した。眉間にぐっと皺が寄った。

彼女は一人ではなかった。

一人で来たわけではなかった。

彼女には連れがいた。

連れの服は、きらめくブルーではなく、鮮やかに目を引く真紅、だった。

Glorious red.　輝かしい赤。

少佐は思わず駆け寄って怒鳴りつけた。「貴様、ここで何をしている！」

伯爵は邪気のない笑顔でにっこり笑った。「表向きの理由？ニンニィをここにエスコートしてきたのさ。ニンニィは姉のエリザベスの二番目の娘でね、まだ19歳の未成年なものだから、たった一人でドイツでのイベントに参加させる訳にはいかないと説明したら、主催者側は私の同行をあっさり許してくれたというわけさ。招待状を手に入れる方法としてはごくごくまっとうだろ？」

どこかで会ったことがあるような気がしたわけがわかった。目、頬骨、鼻梁、なによりもその微笑み方。悪寒がした。胃が縮み上がり、震えが喉元までせり上がってきた。

「で、表向きじゃない理由のほう？」伯爵は明るく続け、それからふっと声を落とした。そばにいる姪っ子と少佐にしか聞こえないように。「だって…、もう言ったろ。きみがだれかと一緒になるところなんて見たくなかったんだ。なのにオークションは男子禁制。私には参加させてくれない。」

少佐にできることは唸り声を上げることだけだった。とにかく何かを蹴りつけたかった。だがそうしなかった。伯爵が約束を破ったわけではなかったからだ。

「特にこんな…」伯爵は落とした声のまま言葉を続けた。「…次のデートの時にはキスをしてくれるってきみが約束したばかりの、こんなときにはね。すっごく楽しみにしてるんだよ。」

ニンニィはにんまり笑った。

「そんな約束はしとらん！」少佐は即座に抗議した。

「でもきみはしたんだよ。だって好きなように受け取っておけって言ったろ。だから私はこれが約束だと考えたのさ。あの競売人はいけすかない奴だったけど、でもたったひとつ正しいことを言ってたよね。きみのことを『一度言ったことはなんであれ必ず守る男性です』ってさ。きみはそういう男さ。だから私は、きみが約束を守ってくれると信じてるよ。とにかく、きみが私に競りには参加しないようにって命じたから、私はニンニィにお願いしたのさ。さあニンニィ、17,300マルクを払ってホールに戻ろう。夕食のメインディッシュは仔牛なんじゃないかな、多分そういう匂いだったから。夕食なんて早く済ませるに限るさ、私と少佐の楽しいおでかけが待ってるからね。今夜は素敵な計画があるんだよ。ああ少佐、でも心配しなくていいよ。きっときみも楽しいと思うよ。最初のデートだって悪くなかったろ？わっ、うわっ、こんなとこで騒ぎを起こしちゃダメだよ。きみは私にあまり目立つなって言ったよ。なのにきみが目立つようなことをしたら台無しじゃないか。それに、とにかくきみは私に約束したんだし…」

 

完敗だった。ここで騒ぎは起こせなかった。そして少佐は約束を守った。つまり、伯爵は二度目のデートの最後にとうとう約束のものを手に入れたのだ。そしてそれは、とってもとっても･･･gloriousなキス、だったのである。

 

＜おしまい＞

**Author's Note:**

> チャリティーオークションというのはちょっと馬鹿馬鹿しすぎるアイデアだったかもしれませんが、思いついたとたんにいろいろ考えるのをやめられませんでした。なぜ少佐はそんなものに参加することになったのか？伯爵はそれを知ってどうするのか？そしてクラウスがふてくされざるを得ない状況に彼を無理やり追い込むこと、それが私の萌えツボであると素直に認めねばなりません。


End file.
